


Post - It Note Confessions

by temarihime



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Awkward Romance, Confessions, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temarihime/pseuds/temarihime
Summary: Written for shikatema week 2020 Day 1Prompts: Letter, Camaraderie"It wasn't supposed to grow into something immense, immeasurable, and intoxicating. He was him, she was her so why did they coil with each other until there was no more him and there was no more her - there was only them. "
Relationships: Shikaku/Yoshino, Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Post - It Note Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a tad bit OOC.   
> Go easy on me. <3

The sun was peeking through a window, giving the room a soft glow, the wind blowing soft breezes through the gap, cocooning them in a comfortable embrace. The sun shone fostering bewitching and mysterious shadows she often associates with him.

There they sat, in a room that smells of mulberry wood and the aroma of green tea filling her. Shikamaru's family lived a humble life but you can see in the details albeit they live unostentatiously, they were well to do. The materials used for their property is proof.

They have sat in the same room for hours. Shikamaru welcomed her into his home, his father's personal study transformed into their own private library. Away from the prying eyes of his friends and other coworkers - in that room, their haven, she can be Temari, he can be Shikamaru.

The war took so much from them. Listing down the name of the dead and loss ninjas made it much more dreadful to both parties so, they take breaks by playing shogi, napping, and even helping around the compound. Feeding the deers were therapeutic and an activity she enjoys doing. Another factor was because of his father, Shikaku Nara rarely converses but his silence is an accepted tune to her. He never strived to comfort her with words yet the way he softly smiles at her brings back emotions of being a child encircled by a father's love.

A soft knock disturbed the silence inside the room. There stood Yoshino, the woman who was as close to a mother that she will have, with their afternoon tea.

"You two skipped lunch. I don't like it when you do - have some tea and biscuits at least". Temari smiled at how much she sounds so bossy yet sympathetic.

Yoshino gave her arm a squeeze then her son a pinch on the cheek the latter tried to swat away. Temari tried to hide her laugh but fell short, ultimately it became a full-on laugh.

"Gee, thanks troublesome." He rolled his eyes at her and flashes a small smile he seems to hide from people except her.

The Shikamaru smile she calls it.

Funny how life throws us into a curveball faster than we can anticipate. It wasn't supposed to grow into something immense, immeasurable, and intoxicating. He was him, she was her so why did they coil with each other until there was no more him and there was no more her - there was only them.

She stopped writing, the discernment pummeling her like a fist slamming on her face with full force. He wasn't just Shikamaru anymore, he wasn't her coworker, her fellow ninja, her comrade - along the way, he became hers.

Her Shikamaru.

The intensity of her feelings cause her hands to shiver and her eyes to dilate her heart pounding loudly she fears he can hear it. Even before her mind can register the phenomenon that happened, her heart already knew. Sweat started forming on her forehead, her eyes threatening to spill tears. Why the realization of her feelings for him is caused her so much panic and confusion?

In her moment of distress, she never noticed him sliding her post-it note.

"Are you okay?" It read.

Her eyes found him - in his eyes Temari saw apprehension. She doesn't trust her voice rather she grabs another post-it then wrote "NO" in bold capital letters.

He picked up a new one then scribbled leisurely as if contemplating what to say to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Temari holds the note in her hands. Her eyes glued to the very words he wrote. She never says it to him that he always writes beautifully, each letter given focus as he stroke. As if he's convincing people to read and understand his words.

Where should she even begin?

The seconds stretched into minutes, the only sound she can hear was her own breathing and heartbeat. Slowly she raised her eyes to meet his. How does she even tell him when she cannot even understand her feelings? Is this love?

Love used to be foreign to her, an idea that she mocked and vowed to never fall victim to. She had her brothers, her village - she doesn't need anyone anymore to make her happy.

But fate is funny.

There in front, sat the one person who can question all that. She filed him under the category of friends, of people she can trust - but when she recalled her list, he wasn't there anymore. He was on another category that only contains his name. Locked up inside her heart, stored away in her memory, embedded into her very skin like a tattoo.

Memories of him and her together flashed before her eyes. Temari saw the chunin exams, his failed mission, her failed mission, the war. Recollections of their walks around town, him sharing meals with her, the stories from their childhood that she realized were both different. His effort to always let her win at least one shogi match, all of the mundane memories.

His smile.

Temari can visibly all his smiles; how his lips take shape showing a white set of teeth. How he tries to avoid eye contact or how sometimes he covers his face with his hands - all those smiles directed at her, the one she holds dear. Those moments that she vowed to always make him smile at her like that. Selfishly, she called it hers. She wanted it to be just hers.

His smiles that isn't Shikamaru but her Shikamaru.

Love indeed blurred one's vision, but now she can clearly see.

She felt her heart settle as if telling her she finally received her answer. Her heart tells her that it is going to be okay and that there will never be another right time to tell Shikamaru the truth. With shaking hands, she wrote down three words she cannot say to him. She slid it to him with a shaking hand.

The note contains three words that are full of promises to come.

Temari folded her hands in front of her, nervousness settling in her stomach as she waited for his reaction. She was praying for any - as long as it's not rejection - she felt powerless that she wanted nothing more than to grab her fan.

Long fingers tilted her face, his doe eyes examining her as if he's seeing her for the first time. There in the comfort of their study, he kissed her for the first time.

"I love you troublesome woman, I loved you for a long time".

Her soul finally sighed and relaxed that day; this is what it feels like to be in love.

Years later, inside their study, a framed post-it note stood proudly on his table, next to a wedding photo.


End file.
